Face Up
by RippedRoses
Summary: Just when Lucy thought that it was the end and that they wont get to see the sunrise. She decides to keep her head up. Song Fic


It was then that she knew he can't give up, that's just not who he is.  
He will run head first into battle without a plain or any thought in  
that thick skull of his.

It was dark already and she was dead tired. She knew she had a few  
broken bones and she can feel her blood running from her open wounds  
that she earned fighting a dark guild. His smile she always seemed to  
spark from the man she held so dear...was gone. Not even his infamous  
grin was there. It was replaced with a frown that grew every passing  
second.

He had his very own wounds, maybe more then she herself has. She was  
trying so desperately to get to him, to show him she was well and ok.  
She couldn't even move an inch, let alone a mile.

She doesn't want to go. She doesn't feel alive but she has to get to  
him. She wanted to make sure he was ok as well.

She took a step and winced at the shot of pain traveling up her leg.  
She gritted her teeth and knitted her brows. She bowed her head, a  
frown forming on her tired face. She cringed at the ongoing pain. It's  
never over in her dreams, she always has to wake up and face reality.  
She closed her eyes and bowed her head. They will make it to the sun  
rise.

He ran through her mind like an unwanted tornado, over and over again.  
Never ending. Her confidence started to build it's way to the surface.  
She willingly let it over flow. She lifted her head up and slowly  
opened her eyes. She will keep her face up no matter the troubles ahead.

She looked around at her surroundings. Her nakama were still fighting.  
A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, just by thinking of all the  
faith they have in her and just as much faith she, herself, had for  
them.

She took another step, this time she held back the wince clawing  
it's way up the back of her throat. She swallowed it back down. Pain  
sky rocketing up her leg once more.

She knows she can reach him. She remembered the more time she grows,  
the more time she spends alone. But looking at her family in front of her, fighting for their precious guild, she knows this is what  
everyone goes through. They tought her she is never alone.

She is looking for more than just a little bit, she will find her own  
way through this. Just like them. She will stand tall and live to make  
more precious memories with the ones she adores and are willing to  
fight for in any manner nessasary. The Fairy Tail symbol is her very  
own mark she has to show she is worth something even if it's a little.  
She will set that spark on his face.

She will NOT give up. She lifts her head higher to the heavens and  
watches the sun peek over the horizon. Her smile wider then ever. She  
turns back to him.

"Natsu !" she screams, her voice cracking. But she doesn't let up.

She watches as his head turns. His eyes focus souly on her and her  
alone. She lit the wick and the spark formed.

"Luce, your safe." The spark becomes her very own flame.

"Keep your face up !"

And he watches as his very own spark that belongs to the very person  
that changed his life, become more radiant and brighter.

The person who showed him what prue love is and what it's like to be  
loved in return. He showed her what it's like as well.

They love each other and they have more faith in one another then they  
thought.

Natsu and Lucy, that is.

"No worries..."

Their sparks grow into more then just a simple little flame They grewto a very beautiful roaring fire that can never be distigiushed.

She tried walking again. She was starting to get used to the pain. She  
felt her body tremble at the effort and how much strain she is putting  
on her legs.

She looked once more at the sky, what she saw nearly took her breath  
away.  
Tears trickled down her face. She lifted her hand to her cheeks and  
rubbed them away, leaving faint red marks.

The sky was painted a beautiful shade of red mixed with purple. The  
yellow melted perfectly into the orange and there was a little tinge  
of blue hiding through it.

They made it. She looked back at Natsu and she saw he was looking up  
too while holding his bad arm.

She kept walking until she reached him. She lifted her hand to his non-  
broken arm and held it in her tiny ones.

He looked down at her with her spark still visible.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." he told her.

She shook her head. And peered up at him with her eyes shining with  
tears threating to fall again any second.

"I thought I was gonna lose you too." she beemed up at him. The tears  
sliding down her cheeks, this time she let them fall.

He turned and hugged her tightly. Pulling away and licking her tears.  
"You will never lose me. I never give up, remember ?" he soothed her.

"Mnn" she mumbled into his chest. Her hands tightening around his  
vest. Sqeezing the cloth as if it's her life line.

"Luce.." he breathed.

"Hmm..?" she answered him from below.

"Lets go home."

"Mmhm. Let's get our family first." she said.

They walked to Erza and Gray and made their way home.

Laughing could be heard from the Fairy Tail mages. They were probably  
showing off their wounds. How proud they are of protecting and  
fighting for the ones they hold dear.

Lucy looked back at the scene and then to the heavens and smiled  
quietly to herself. She knew her mother was watching over her and her  
new family. Protecting them. And giving them the confidence they need.

'Thank you, Mama.' she said to herself.

She turned back to her friends and took Natsu's hand and walked ahead  
of them, laughing at their faces.

"I love you guys !" she told them brightly. They just smiled in return  
and kept walking. They felt the same way. One of them in more ways  
then one.

She always believed the sun will always rise. And she will always keep  
her face up.

For them..

For him.

She will not give up.

"Natsu,"

"Hmm ?" he asked. Turning to face his love and was surprised when she  
kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail." she whispered in his ear.

His grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Im glad I did, Lucy." he answered and it was his turn to surprise her  
when he didn't kiss her on the cheek but on the lips. It was gentle  
and quiek but held so much.

Never put your face down. Keep your head up and look at the people  
around you. You will be surprised that you're not alone. That's lucys  
motto.


End file.
